Cartas
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Tu estado de animo puede cambiar tan solo recibiendo una carta de ese alguien especial, ¿No me crees? Pues te invito a leer y averiguarlo. (MomokoxBrick)


Momoko

Entre a mi habitación algo molesta.

¡Siempre es lo mismo! Kuriko hace algo que me molesta, yo le grito y mi madre me regaña.

¿Eso es justo? ¡Claro que no! Se supone que a la que tiene que regañar es a ella o a mí.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza y le pongo traba.

Siempre es así. Kuriko tiene 15 años y yo 18, ¿Por qué piensan que la inmadura en esta casa soy yo?

Agh… ¡No puedo más!

Me recuesto en mi cama. Hace un calor de los mil demonios, estamos en pleno verano, por lo que no hay clases, gracias a dios… Mejor abriré la ventana.

Abrí la ventana y me volví a echar en la cama.

-¿Porque esto siempre me pasa a mí?- Pregunte a la nada en un susurro.

De repente ciento algo se posa suavemente en mi espalda.

Confundida me doy la vuelta y veo como un aviónsito de papel cae al suelo al lado de mi cama.

" _¿Pero qué?"_ Pienso mientras levanto el pequeño aviónsito.

La miro por un rato y al final me decido a abrirla.

" _¡Hola preciosa!... No pude evitar notar que estas triste y enojada… ¿Cómo lo sé?... Bueno, para que mentirte, te estoy espiando, jeje, sé que no te molesta porque tú ya lo sabes._

 _Quiero decirte que no eh dejado de pensar en lo que hemos hecho días atrás, hermosa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

 _Te extraño, mi princesa. Sé que si mis hermanos o amigos se enteran de que te eh mandado esta carta tan cursi se reirán de mí, pero, ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, te amo, mucho mucho, Momo._

 _Atte: Brick"_

Sonreí como estúpida al terminar de leer.

Brick, como lo amo, llevábamos 3 años juntos. Dejo de intentar destruirnos cuando yo tenía 15 y el 16, si, ya se lo que estarán pensando, _"ellos no eran más chicos que ustedes"_ pues no, el profesor nos contó que los hombres demoran más en crecer, pero cuando crecen son mucho más altos que las mujeres. Bueno al final, me pidió salir y terminamos siendo novios hasta ahora.

Me sonroje al releer la parte que me contaba que no había dejado de pensar en lo que hicimos… si están pensando en que nosotros hicimos eso… pues si lo hicimos… que quieren necesitamos nuestra intimidad de vez en cuando. La vez pasada fue especial ya que fue nuestro aniversario de 3 años.

Otro aviónsito callo en mi falda.

Sonriendo lo abrí.

" _Linda ¿Sabes qué? Te invito mañana a que cenemos juntos tú y yo, ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Podríamos ir a ese nuevo restaurante francés al que hace semanas quieres ir, ¿Te parece bien? Hace unos días dejaste de hablar tan animadamente sobre ir, por lo que creí que ya habías ido, pero, aunque ya hayas ido, ¿Te gustaría ir como mi acompañante, o mejor aún, como mi novia de, gracias a Dios, 3 años?_

 _Eso sí, no quiero verte echándole el ojo a ningún francés. Además, aquí tienes un sexy saltadillense que daría todo por ti._

 _Te amo mucho, Momo. Creo ya habértelo dicho, pero para que no te olvides te lo vuelvo a recordar._

 _Atte: Brick"_

Me reí en la última parte. ¿Ya eh dicho que lo amo?

No puedo creer que se acuerde de que yo quería cenar en ese restaurante. Sinceramente creí que ya estaba harto de escucharme hablar sobre ese lugar, por lo que deje de hablar sobre eso, nunca pensé que me estuviera escuchando, y ahora me arrepiento de ello.

Otra nota llego a mi falda.

La abrí y comencé a leer.

" _Prometo que esta será la última carta… Por hoy._

 _Solo quería decirte que te vez hermosa en la ducha. Me encanta como te encargas de refregar y enjabonar los lugares correctos. Me muero cada vez que te veo llena de jabón ¿Sabes?_

 _Pero, quiero que el único que pueda verte mojada y desnuda sea yo, así que te pediría por favor que colocaras cortinas en la ventana que da a tu patio, no quiero que el vecino husmee y se encuentre con tu sexy y tentador cuerpo desnudo, eso solo yo puedo verlo, ¿Vale?_

 _Si estás leyendo esto probablemente ya este saltando la reja para irme a mi casa… Bueno, a menos que decidas darte un baño._

 _Atte: Brick"_

Me mordí suavemente el labio inferior mientras un sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

Rápidamente me levante de mi cama y agarre lo necesario para… una ducha.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño deje en mi cómoda las cartas de Brick, que por cierto, olían exquisitamente a él.

Sin más me metí a la ducha para complacer un poco a mi novio.

Un favor ahí que hacerle después de haber leído esas hermosas _**cartas**_ ¿No?

.

.

.

 **¿Y bien?**

 **No me maten, no me maten, no me maten, no me maten, por favor, no me maten.**

 **Sé que no tengo excusa para no haber escrito. Pero espero que sea suficiente el saber que mañana tengo escrito y no estoy estudiando por escribir este fic.**

 **Quiero decirles que los amo y que intentare escribir más seguido.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado los amo bye!**


End file.
